


have a cup of cheer

by jinxed_lulu



Series: Happy Holidays 2015 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b> Prompt:</b> <i> Hot Chocolate </i></p><p>Emma finally allows herself to take in life's little moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	have a cup of cheer

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

For the first time ever, the future is no longer something to fear for Emma. In fact after everything that'd happened with the Dark One curse and rescuing Killian from the Underworld, the future had become something bright and wonderful. Especially if her life continued to have moments like this.

The house where she and Killian lived, and Henry some days, was lit bright with thousands of colorful twinkle lights, snowmen and reindeer in the lawn, among other decorations. And standing before the living room window was a large Christmas tree, colored lights twinkling merrily, with ornaments both bought and homemade, topped with a golden star. Even their fireplace had three personalized stockings hung. To Emma, it felt like her home had become the embodiment of the season.

Yet, what had brought a helpless smile to Emma's face this time, was the scene taking place between her boys. To help with the winter chill she'd made them hot chocolate; all with whip cream and cinnamon, because not even Killian Jones could resist the Charming family favorite. Holding her steaming mug between both hands, Emma watched and listened to Henry and Killian as they'd plan what mischief the next day would bring with boyish smiles as they gulped at their sweet drink.

"What do you think about that, Swan?" asked Killian with a charming grin and bluke eyes sparkling. 

Emma hid her little smile with her mug. "Hmmm?"

"You haven't heard a word we've said, have you mom?"

"Aye," came Killian's swift agreement, "right you are, lad."

"So," she interrupted them, dragging the word out with a sly smile. "What are you talking about?"

"I was thinking we should introduce Killian to the classic Christmas movies tonight," Henry told her, his excitement to share this with a man he looked up to as a father visible. 

"Alright," she agreed, knowing her look must have softened as Killian's had also. "Go get set up, and I'll make us more hot chocolate."

"Thank you, love."

"For what?" Emma asked, as she poured hot water from the kettle into three Christmas themed mugs already filled with powder.

"For including me in your traditions with Henry," answered Killian simply.

"You're our family," she told him easily, leaning up to press her lips to his gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Killian told her, his voice low and reverent.  
.  
.  
**[End]**


End file.
